


zumin / juzen oneshots

by catmaidyuri



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, First Time Topping, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmaidyuri/pseuds/catmaidyuri
Summary: the work is just as the title dictates! zumin/juzen oneshots, baybee!there is nsfw, just as a warning! :)
Relationships: Han Jumin & Zen | Ryu Hyun, Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Kudos: 52





	1. greener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> han jumin is currently in the midst of an annoying scandal. even after zen got the chance to clear his side of the story up, echo girl's revenge still causes jumin stress, but someone thinks he knows how to help him unwind.  
> set soon after zens route, umm just using my character's name for the story bc it's not xreader so writing mc or y/n would be weird  
> ANYway enjoy sum smut!

jumin walks into his apartment, finding solace in the silence, a striking contrast of the hectic office and his complex, teeming with scoop reporters.   
he didn't particularly care, that the media accused him of being a gay man, because it wasn't a lie. but, he couldn't comment, because if he confirmed it, his father would probably disown him, while on the other hand if he denied it, nothing would change, if it didn't get worse.   
father always taught him to never talk to tabloid reporters, and if anyone, even a reputable news source, accused him of anything "outlandish" he was not to make a response.  
what bothered him about the whole ordeal is that now, it feels like the only personal life he has is on the messenger and at home. he can no longer wear the tiny bracelet gifted to him, by changchang, as it was rainbow patterned and of course, that's gay! he could no longer freely have meetings with men he needed to close deals with because everyone thought they were sleeping together. he barely felt as though he could trust driver Kim, and even jaehee , even though he knows he can trust them, and that they'd never release information to the press.  
jumin sat in his dining room and opened the messenger.

changchang: hey jumin! how are you holding up? :)  
zen: yeah sucks that even after my drama has all cleared up.... you're still dealing with this...

of course zen was in chat. zen whom he'd grown quite fond of.

jumin han: I'm fine. thanks for asking. what are you up to?  
changchang: oh i WAS trying to teach zen how to make a dessert, because he asked, but, I don't think it'll work out if we're apart... lololol  
zen: yeah.... I almost burned myself on grease ...  
jumin: changchang, you're not home?  
changchang: oh, no im in beijing with my parents for my brothers birthday!  
jumin: oh, you're Chinese?  
changchang: ya lol  
zen: yes~ my honey sent me a photo of her in hanfu~ so precious~  
changchang: omg stoppp~

jumin was truly happy for them, how happy they seemed, but deep down it did hurt to see them be so lovey dovey.

changchang: so what are you up to, jumin?   
jumin: just talking with you guys. Elizabeth is here too, meow.

jumin takes a shaky selfie of him with Elizabeth, and sends it.   
he's about to say "I need to work on taking selfies" when zen says it for him.

zen: jumin, man, you gotta work on your selfie game.  
jumin: indeed.  
zen: needs to be more like this ;)~

zen sends a picture of him at the gym, sweat dripping down his arms and face, and his shirt clinging to his abs. saying it was hot would be an understatement.

jumin: ah maybe you could give me a pointer or two...

he catches himself looking at the picture for longer than he meant to, and he also finds his pants growing tighter.

zen: yeah lmao maybe i should   
zen: im bored anyway maybe you can come over and hang tomorrow  
jumin: yeah, that sounds good.

jumin could not believe he just agreed to go to zens apartment. his apartment in a not great part of the city. his apartment which everyone knew the inhabitant of.  
jumin finds his pants growing uncomfortably tight, and he uncrosses his legs.

jumin: something just came up, I need to go.  
zen: cya tomorrow, come at like noon!  
jumin: yeah I'll be there  
changchang: bye jumin~  
jumin: alright. bye now.

jumin speed walked to his bathroom and undid his belt and fly, and let his pants fall to his feet. he unbuttoned his shirt and placed it gently on the counter next to his sink, before picking up his pants and resting them on top of his shirt. he undid his sock keeps and peeled off his socks, setting them next to his clothes, and then his underwear.  
he looked down and felt gross.  
a man gave him this. why couldn't a woman give him this? why could he not be normal?  
jumin sighed and turned the water in his shower on, turning it all the way to the right, which made the water frigid, just how he liked it.   
he stepped under the showerhead and let the cool water pour over him. he closed his eyes, and rested his head on the shower wall.  
he thought closing his eyes would help but it made things worse, images coming to his mind of zen, zen hovering over him, how zen would look if he kissed him, zen on his motorcycle, all zen, no peace and quiet.  
jumin found his hand heading toward his junk, and a shiver went down his spine. he opened his eyes again to see his hand wrapped around himself, and felt gross again. but that didn't stop him from stroking himself, and moaning zens name, and maybe even imagining zen giving him a handie. when he finished, he bathed completely, and washed his face. he stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and brushed his teeth. usually, getting clean helped him cope with the ever present fact that he was attracted to men, but it didn't help much tonight, so he just dressed and got back on his phone.  
he noticed a text from zen.

zen: hey trust fund you busy?  
jumin: no, why?  
zen: then open your door~~ im bored   
jumin: you're here? how long have you waited?  
zen: yeah, and not long.

jumin speed walked to his door, and yanked zen inside, trying to hide his face from reporters.  
"zen, you have to be careful, I'm involved in a scandal right now! they're going to drag you into this!"  
"hey jumin~ what you up to?"  
"oh nothing, just, you know, avoiding the press?"  
"Im bored, don't you have fancy wine?"  
"yes, would you like some?"  
"yeah, please!"  
jumin settled zen down on the couch, and went to retrieve a few bottles of wine.  
when he returned zen was petting Elizabeth.  
"hey jumin? it's crazy how I'm not sneezing!"  
"Elizabeth is hypoallergenic."  
jumin set the bottles on the table, along with two glasses. he poured them, and settled back into the couch to drink.  
"hey jumin?"  
"hm?"  
"are you, y'know, gay? I don't care if you are, but like I'm curious..."  
jumin nearly choked, spilling red wine all over his pants.  
"ah, jeez, I'm sorry man I didn't-"  
"no, you just- you just caught me off gaurd-"  
"it's okay you don't have to answer, man. but if you are, I don't mind, you know."  
"yes."  
"what?"  
"yes, I like men."  
zen looked taken aback, for a moment, before remembering that jumin was covered in wine.  
"oh, jeez, let me, let me help-"   
he took out a package of tissues from his pocket, and tried to soak up the red from the white. jumin was letting it happen until zen hit a very certain spot, and jumin stood straight up.   
"i- ill just go change, you don't have to-"  
then, the truth hit zen like a sack of potatoes.  
"han jumin."  
"y-yes?"  
"sit."  
jumin sat.  
zen leaned forward and grabbed jumin by the back of his neck, pressing their lips together.  
jumin broke the kiss and pushed zen off of him.  
"zen, what's all this about? I thought you liked changchang, I don't understand-"  
"don't worry about changchang~ she's away, there's no way she'd find out~ and a fling isnt cheating anyway!"  
jumin sighed and led zen to his room. he sat zen down on the edge of his bed and went to get lube.  
jumin came back up to zen and held his hands in his.  
"zen, have you ever had sex with a man?"  
"no, but I've heard of it, it can't be that different from straight sex."  
jumin held up a bottle of lube for zen to see.  
"can you tell me what this is?"  
"yeah, it's lube"  
"do you know where it goes?"  
zen paused for a moment to try and think of where it could go.  
"um, my dick?"  
"not quite."  
zen looked at him, still confused, so jumin tried to give him a hint, by patting his own ass.  
"it goes... in you?"  
"ding ding ding. do you know how it gets "inside" me?"   
"no, I don't."  
"well you'd take the lube," jumin started, pulling zens hand closer to him to demonstrate, "and you'd put it on your finger, and can you guess the next step?"  
"I put my finger in your ass?"  
"yes. you're okay with that?"  
jumin was surprised that zen hadn't gotten up and ran. he was trying to scare zen out if having sex with him, but it seemed like he was just genuinely taking this as a learning opportunity.  
"I find you attractive, jumin. I want this. also, you're a clean man."  
jumin felt his face flush at zens words.  
"okay then, let's do this."  
jumin turned to strip, but zen pulled him into the bed from behind, swiftly pinning him down, and dipped down into a kiss.   
jumin let it happen, slipping his arms up around the other man's neck, because he wasn't going to get the chance again very soon, if ever. zen started kissing his jaw as he loosened jumins tie and undid his first few buttons so he could progress further down, until, eventually he would reach jumins groin, or so he hoped.  
zen was in a pretty awkward position, unbuttoning with one hand, and supporting his entire upper body with the other, so to help out jumin started to unbutton his vest, before zen stopped him by moving his hand to work on zens belt.  
jumin couldn't see zens crotch very well because of his head, so he use his hands to feel around the area to free zens growing erection from it's restriction. when he undid his pants and pulled them down, zens member sprung from the confines of his pants and jumin grabbed hold, only to find he still had more length, so he added his other hand to try to feel how long zens dick was. when it was longer still than both of jumins hands wrapped around, all he could say was;  
"oh"  
"what? too big for you, trust fund?"  
finding himself unwilling to back down from this fight jumins narcissism made things worse.  
"ive felt bigger..."  
zen wasn't too pleased with this response and just answered with a dissatisfied hum.  
jumin looked down at himself, at the trail of hickies zen was leaving down his body.  
"if this is just a fling, why are you marking me so much, hm?"  
"is that your cute little way of telling me 'get on with it'?"  
"perhaps."  
zen sat up on his haunches and quickly undid jumins pants and pulled them down as jumin discarded his shirt and vest on the floor beside the bed. finally, zen freed himself of his t-shirt.  
"what do you want me to do with my legs?"  
"huh? I don't know, however you're comfortable, man."  
jumin settled on wrapping them around zens waist, and zen moved one of his legs to his shoulder, leaving jumin in a pretty compromising position.  
zen looked down at jumin, who looked how he always did, cold, except his face was dusted with pink and slicked with sweat.  
without his clothes on, jumin was pretty hot. from the waist down, his legs were long, and almost womanly. probably because the only exercise he did was run and play golf. from the waist up, he had obvious core strength and decent pecs. he almost looked like if you took the bottom half of Barbie and the top half of Ken and made something oddly sexy out of the pieces.   
jumin placed his cool hand onto zens chest, breaking him from his trance.  
"do you have a condom?"  
"agh, no, jeez, and we were just getting into it-"  
"say no more."  
jumin looked at the penis and got up from the bed to go rummage through his chest of drawers.  
"jumin, there's no way we're the same size, you're not small, but you're not magnu-"  
"got it!"  
jumin came back with a golden square, and handed it to zen, before getting comfortable beneath him again, leg on shoulder and all.  
"you just, HAVE this? for times like these? does this happen often?"  
zen then realized why jumin closed so many business deals so quickly.  
"this happens more often than you'd think."  
"han jumin, do you resort to prostituting yourself for work?"  
"my work life is not of your concern."  
zen couldn't say he was all that surprised. it was just like a 'huh, that makes sense,' kind of a moment.  
zen turned his attention from the fact that he was friends with a whore, to putting on the condom and trying to figure out how to lube up jumin.  
"like this?" zen asked, rubbing lube around his hole.  
"yeah, but you have to get it inside too. you have to stretch me out"  
this was all very interesting to zen, and he was probably more surprised than jumin that he was okay with all of this.   
zen put more lube on his finger and pushed into jumin. he didn't get much reaction, so he added another finger, and then another, until he was easily able to slip three fingers in and out of him.   
jumin had forgotten that this was zens first time until he tried to slip his pinkie in as well, and grabbed his wrist to stop him.  
"you don't have to fit your whole hand in, I'm ready for you now."  
"oh, sorry"  
zen placed himself at jumins entrance and prodded at it, anxiously seemingly waiting for something.  
"you can go, zen. just be slow."  
zen did as he was told and slowly pushed into jumin. sex with jumin was very different than sex with changchang. his warmth was tighter than hers, and he smelled way different too. not to say changchang smells bad, but when he leaned down to get more comfortable, jumin smelled like fancy cologne and fabric softener, and not like lavender and bread. his sheets were silky, and his pecs didn't bounce around distractingly, and his hair didn't splay out everywhere and get accidentally yanked on.  
looking at jumin, zen realizes how different than normal jumin looks. he looks almost relaxed, at peace, rather than the cold expression he usually wore.  
"can I move now?"  
"huh? oh, yeah go ahead."  
jumin had very small cues during sex. the way he whispered "yeah" when zen hit the right spot, how he ran his hands everywhere on zen he could reach. he must have learned to have quiet sec because he has a conservative father, thinks zen.  
zen on the other hand, was loud and impolite. he cursed, moaned, groaned and teased jumin.  
"look at you, dirty, dirty man! being fucked, and look at your face, so relaxed! I didn't know you were a whore trust fund~" he would purr   
when his arms got tired, he leant down on his forearms next to jumins head. jumin wrapped his arms up and around zens neck again, and zen could finally hear his tiny, quiet moans.  
"come on~ won't you be loud for me?"  
zen rammed into jumin as far as he could go, which earned him an amazing,  
"ahn, zen! like that!"  
zen continued to ram jumin into the sheets, which made jumin loud, very quickly. crying out his name over and over, throwing his head back and moaning, the whole nine yards.  
when zen was satisfied with how loud he became, he sat back up on his knees and stopped thrusting for a moment.  
jumin did not look impressed, his eyebrows furrowing in frustration.  
"come on zen, why'd you- oh!"  
zen grabbed jumin by the hips and lifted them into the air as he got fully up onto his knees. jumins cheeks and nose grew to a deep red and his legs dangled clumsily over zens shoulders.  
jumin sucked in a deep breath as zen slowly slid out of jumin, and cried out when he slammed back into him.  
zen continued with these movements, slowly sliding out and ramming his entire length back into the man, and he couldn't get jumin to cry out anything but a moan. he sped up the dauntingly slow pace, and jumin didn't object, but he still wouldn't say zens name.  
"agh, zen, fasterr"   
it was funny how jumins voice started to sound like when you talk in a car on a bumpy road.  
"beg me, han jumin."  
"please zen, please go faster, I really want it, I swear-" he cut himself off in a moan as zen slammed downward into him.  
"say my name, jumin"  
"ah, hyu-un, ple-please go faster, I'm begging, hyun, plea-ease?"  
happy with the response, zen picked up the pace, and jumin cried out deliciously every time zen rammed into him. it didn't take very long for jumin to reach climax after this, and to be honest, zen wanted to cum ever since jumin whispered in his ear.  
"ze- hyun im not much lo-longer"  
"I'm gonna come too, babe!"  
jumin clenched at "babe"  
"agh, say that again! hyun, you're so hot!"  
"say what? babe? you like that, babe? huh, sweetie? you like being called a petname, dear?"  
"h- hyun I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna come!"  
hot white streams of jumins cum squirted all over his chest as his back arched and he threw his head back into the pillow, crying out zens name probably loud enough so all of korea could hear.  
when he was quite finished, he stopped supporting his weight on his arms and flopped down onto the bed, exhausted.  
zen quickly finished after jumin, and tied off the condom and tossed it in a trashcan next to the bed.   
crawling back into bed, zen and jumin panted together, both having felt like they ran a marathon.   
zen turned over to jumin and kissed him.  
"well, that was an experience."  
zen was surprised to hear jumin speak, as it seemed he was still catching his breath.  
"so, I was good, I take it?"  
"are you serious? we have to do this again sometime."   
zen chuckled at jumins honesty.  
"okay, honeyy~"  
jumin rolled over into his side, facing away from zen, and scootched so they were pressed against each other.  
zen took his cue and wrapped his arms around jumin, and pulled the covers up over them.


	2. tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff time :) just some tender love, very short! enjoy! :)

zen takes a drag of his cigarette as he stares blankly through the open window.  
he’s thinking.  
what to do, what to do? this woman has just about ruined his life and he cant do much about it.  
a drowsy voice pulls him from his thoughts as he pulls the cigarette from his lips.  
“love... come back to bed, im cold.”  
the words are hoarse, produced from a set of half-asleep vocal chords, and still somehow endearing.  
zen taps a few ashes off the before putting it out and drifting back towards the bed.  
the mans eyes aren’t even open, perhaps not ready to be awake as zen sits on the edge of the bed.  
his black hair goes in seventy different directions, and his face is flushed.  
“cold, huh?”  
the man hums in agreement.  
“your cheeks are quite red, you must be freezing, dear”  
jumin replies by pulling zens arm further into the bed.  
“sorry, dear i opened the window to have a smoke,” he says, laying down.  
“i smelled.”  
he finally slits his eyes open and looks at zen. his eyes are still dialated, just a strand of silver encircling the pupil.  
they lay like that for a while, just staring at each other, before zen kisses jumin sweetly and pulls the cover back over himself, enveloping them in warmth.  
“good night, love.”  
“sweet dreams, dear.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey again. :) decided to make this work a collection of zumin/juzen stuff i scribble down! this was originally mc x zen but i was like... hey i could make that juzen and put it online for validation from strangers! sounds good. so its here. please enjoy x  
> im working on another peice for this work and its probably also going to be short because im bad at writing but. whatever


End file.
